MEISTER, ZOOMZOOM AND XMAS?
by Seeker Nami
Summary: (Set in BinaltechAlternators, Rated PG for VERY light slash and some issues -read note inside)First attempt of writting a christmas fic. Be kind, read and review please :)


IT'S G1! IT'S ALTERNARTORS!!! IT'S CUTE!! IT'S SILLY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!! WEEEHHH!!!

Ookay… I'm over-sugared…

(My dad was right: The older you get, the dumber you are… -.-) This is the first time **ever** that I write something about Christmas, so please, be kind to me. It's actually not a comedy fic but something much more like a "food for thought" fic or so to speak. Don't flame me if it's too lame --'

First, this is rated PG for some **_very light_** slash and religious issues. (nothing offensive that's for sure)

One last thing: MERRY CHRISTMAS (or whatever you celebrate) I really wish you the best for this New Year. Be happy and enjoy life with your loved ones not only these days but always. :D

**_Notes:_** This is set in the BinalTech –Alternators- continuity for G1 that is presented in the Japanese Booklets of the BinalTech cars. In this continuity Jazz got a body of a Mazda RX-8, this body is a "disguise" for him (meaning he can switch back to his Porsche shell whenever he wants…) and he goes by the name of Meister when using his Mazda armor. Also, since he was involved in the BinalTech project researches from the very beginning one of the first BT Autobots to be done was a prototype red Mazda RX-8 made solely with Earth A.I. programming, using Jazz's personality banks as a basis. This automaton has a limited use of reason to be considered a life form but Jazz is fond to it and has even nicknamed it as "Zoom-Zoom", and while it can take a number of decisions by itself, Jazz can still remote-control it when necessary in the battlefield.

**_Disclaimer: _**Transformers and Binaltech are property of Takara, Marissa Fairborne is property of DreamWave Comics. I own a muffin.

Enough of explanations "Professor Am Boring" Now… ON THE FIC!!

**MEISTER, ZOOM-ZOOM AND… XMAS??**

By: Seeker Nami

_>>Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock..._

It was the fifth radio station playing that song in a lapse of thirty minutes. Mesiter leaned on the wall with his hands on the back of his head. He had already spent twenty years living on Earth and in spite of his countless anthropological researches he still had no idea of exactly _why_ this day was so special for the humans to even try to be kind with others when in other times of the year they tried to choke each other; he looked for a meaning to all the decorations and merchandises that seemed to suddenly obsess the minds of those younger and joyful humans –and of course, those big mall stores- without any success. Despite of how much he loved the celebration for its colorful variety he still considered himself an skeptic given all his researches.

However, it seemed like not all thought the same.

In the other side of the room, Zoom-Zoom was playing with a large net of Christmas lights that flashed to the rhythm of a melody coming from an small box placed near the connection plug. The combination of colors was actually lovable and the form of the net, intercalating small light bulbs with bright grape-shaped adornments must have been a very interesting toy for the automaton. Around him, in the floor laid all kinds of ornamentations; Glass sphere boxes, canes made out of jingle bells, red-green topknots, mistletoes, and such. Meister smiled when Zoom-Zoom fell backwards trying to free himself from the net.

Hound insisted that they should have decorated the Arc's innards because since a long time ago, after their former human friends stopped visiting them they hadn't done anything like that and Hound, being fond as he was to Earth costumes, did really resent the change that led him to the otherwise "boring" Cybertronian way of life. Surprisingly enough, when the Jeep Wrangler came up with the idea, others agreed with him happily to celebrate; even Marissa, the beautiful military chick offered herself to help with their choices for the occasion. It was incredible, Meister thought, that the usually tough girl he loved had such a soft side to herself.

—Meister, help!—

The red Mazda had somehow entangled himself with the long embroidery resembling moss while trying to break free from the light net, Meister couldn't suppress a laugh as he rose up to help his clone who was knotting his armor with the wires.

—Y'know? I shall tell Hound not to bring a Christmas tree 'cause it'd be enough with you, Zoom-Zoom—Said the white Mazda, hanging a red sphere on his clone's helmet while he held him in place to prevent him from moving.—Don't move. Lemme take this off you.—The automaton obeyed, standing still whilst Meister carefully disentangled the embroidery ornaments, an ample smile played on his features. It wasn't a big problem as it looked from far away for he had no difficulty removing the knots on every wire. _Maybe he does need a little of common sense… _In less than five minutes the mech's red armor was free and the ornaments placed into a safe distance.

—I like those lights, they're cute.—Zoom-Zoom said softly, holding a big gold and silver jingle bell cane that chimed sweetly every time the robot moved it on his hands.—All these things are pretty.—

—Did'ja want to embellish yourself? Hound and the others would surely deactivate you if they see you were almost going to break their stuff.—

—I wanted to help.—

—Yeah, well. We better wait for them to come back so we can ask them what to do. Meanwhile… How about some Psycho Dance lessons?—Once again the white Mazda turned on his radio, catching yet another Christmas melody singing something about fishes on a river**(A/N)**, he shut down his optics smashing his forehead with the palm of his hand.—This is getting annoying…—The red Transformer smiled widely for he was humming that very same song, laughing softly from time to time as he did so, getting s good number of funny looks from Meister whom wondered if after all, this Binaltech had some screw loose.

A group of cheerful Transformers' voices could be heard coming their way from the main hallway, a feminine voice chimed in among then, lacking the metallic sound of the mechs' vocalizers, it belonged to Marissa for sure.

—Your hard drive must be getting softer if you really think I'm gonna let you do it.—She was telling them in half a joke and half a serious tone regarding who knows what they were talking about. Meister bit his lower lip, knowing his comrades it wasn't something good.

—C'mon, Mary! It's no big deal!—

—No way Sideswipe… For God's sake your sole face gives your intentions away!—

—Aawww… then it's not gonna be a party!—

—Bumblebee… Don't push the buttons…—Scolded Prowl.

The group came into the large control room, being soundly greeted by Zoom-Zoom. Hound put the human girl on the floor and she walked to the two Mazdas a few meters ahead.

—Look who we have here.—She saluted her friends. Zoom-Zoom gave her a soft-hearted smile as Meister kneeled down to held her on his black hand.—You should have came with us, the shopping was great!—

—Yeah, in spite of the little girl calling Bumblebee "Rudolph" all the while.—Prowl started. Both Mazdas –and everyone in general- stared at him but finally laughed to the unexpected Datsun's sentence.

—If Sideswipe had not put those stuffed reindeer horns on my head it wouldn't have been like that.—

—Don't forget the cherry syrup! Hahaha!—Sideswipe cut him off. Meister raised a hand to his clone in a silence signal. He also wanted to know about the cherry syrup, but it'd turn out to be too much information.

—In my opinion, he should use 'Bee as a guiding light for the Ark when we get back to Cybertron so we won't get lost—

—Yeah sure, you're not that far behind Hound, I mean "Santa's elf!—Bumblebee retorted.

—By the way, I almost forgot.—Cut off Prowl.—Blaster's looking for you, Meister. He asked me to tell you he wants help to chose tonight's music. Go look for him, he might be in the Lounge trying out some CDs he brought.—

—On my way!—

—Zoom-Zoom and I will stay here to help.—Marissa stated, getting down from the white mech's arm. Meister nodded and strolled out the room.

Zoom-Zoom watched in the direction his counterpart left and then looked at the human.—Why can't I go with him?—He asked, bending over to look straight at her eyes, she got closer and said:

—You'll learn something Meister wouldn't know how to teach you.—Was her sole answer, pointing to a large roll of gift-wrap paper.

—Gift-wrap paper? I can't compute.—

—No little fool,—She chuckled.—Wrapping Christmas gifts, and one in particular.—For Zoom-Zoom didn't understand her she turned on her heels and moved to a large cardboard box the size of a 50" TV and leaned over it.—We'll gift-wrap this box for Meister.—

—What would he want a box for? He doesn't fit inside…—He stopped, a smile rose to his lips.—Ah! You'll get in the box!—

—What do you think I am? A puppy?—Marissa blushed. It was her idea at first; to hide inside the box with Meister's gift, but she dropped the plan when she saw the box was smaller than she expected. _It would have been great… but then there wouldn't be enough space for Zoom-Zoom's gift…_

The red Mazda sat on the floor, arms crossed looking like a kid and his face turned serious.—I don't get it.—The girl giggles and slowly opens the box taking care of only revealing what she bought for Meister: four magnificent shuriken-shaped steel rims with the words "Agent Meister" engraved on the shiny surface along the image of a Dragon, a formidable CD and DVD collection rested underneath; folk music from several countries in the world and the best of the international and independent cinema. If Marissa was proud of the fine good taste of such stuff, she wasn't showing it with any single word.

—Wow! He'll love it for sure! But the box is still too big.—

Marissa sighed, rolling her eyes and closing the box again.—Errm, Ok, I didn't find a smaller box. Can you help me to stretch that paper on the floor and place the box in the middle?—

Meanwhile the other Transformers were relentlessly adorning the control room. Bumblebee and SideSwipe were making sure to place the mistletoes in the most unexpected places, laughing in anticipated joy of their childish joke prank. Hound was busy with the Christmas tree as Prowl hung the lights to the walls, taking special attention to the nearby walls to Teletraan-1.

—Why are you going to give this to Meister?—Asked Zoom-Zoom all of a sudden.

m—It's a way of telling a person how much you love or care about them. But keep in mind that a gift will never replace the words and good actions you can do for them.—The human said, fluffing a big blue topknot.—A gift can be anything you like, as long as it is given with love.—Zoom-Zoom remain silent as if trying to process the info he just received, he took the topknot and attached it to the top of the already wrapped box as he saw in a picture.

* * *

The Autobot troops gathered on the main control room. Many of them felt stupid but they rather accepted the party for it gave them an excuse to take a break from their duties for at least one night. Besides, as Smokescreen said "It's not bad to be at peace with our comrades at least once and enjoy company".

Optimus gave a little speech, cheering Hound and the rest for taking their free time to bring back some life to the Ark, he also congratulated Marissa for staying with them in such a special night. After that, Blaster began playing the selected music, even inviting his fellow Autobots to sing on a Karaoke.

During the curse of night SideSwipe and Bumblebee's prank worked fine, not without the absence of a pursuing from Brawn to catch Bee and a couple of funny looks from the Dinobots when Grimlock and Prime stood under one of the green mistletoes, for the fun of everyone.

The Energon they were drinking was of the highest quality, with a subtle and sweeter flavor unlike the common Energon they used to drink. Smokescreen and Tracks surprised everyone when they arrived with a huge metallic box with golden stripes and traditional Autobot writing. Only Primus knows where the two Binaltech Transformers got that box of delicate Cybertronian confectionery. Zoom-Zoom and Marissa stared at its contents owlishly, amazed at the great variety of candies treasured in the container; colorful crystals, translucent ones, some flashing like fireflies; any occasional watcher would have thought of them as jewels instead of candies. In a matter of minutes the gathered Autobots took the candy they liked most, and even dived them in two in order to not pick up a fight over a sweet piece of Energon. Zoom-Zoom stared at Optimus, then to Tracks then to Smokescreen in askance.

—This time you're free to take as many as you want.—Said Tracks, handling him the box. Zoom-Zoom took the brightest three ones he found, thanking the Corvette with a nod.

It was early in the daybreak and it seemed as if their batteries started to falter. Most of the Transformers had already departed to their barracks and the remaining ones were sitting on a circle, chatting and recalling memories of everything they had done in the last years, occasionally joking over some ridiculous issues.

Without warning, Zoom-Zoom hugged Meister and gave him a soft kiss on his lips –as he had seen Marissa do some other times- and nestled himself on his arm.—I love you.—he murmured softly on his audial. The other Transformers exchanged smiles.

—Woah! What bring that on?—Asked Meister, hugging him back. Had he been human, his face would have turned bright red.

Marissa giggled, shifting her body a bit inside her jacket and started to talk:

—I think somebody already grasped the true meaning of this celebration by himself. We've been doing a lot according to this tradition, but he did remember the basics.—

The Transformers watched her in silence.

—For some religions in this world, this day symbolizes the Son of God's birth; a creature of unlimited love, who gave faith and hope to the most helpless of his people and that finally gave his life for the salvation of the human souls.

For us mere mortals this day also means the chance to be with those ones we love, to give thanks for the life we have. It's a moment of reflection and why not? of celebration. A precious moment of peace for our souls.—She paused, looking up to Optimus Prime and continued:

Only those whose heart has hardened are capable of not perceiving the beauty of this tradition, those whom will always follow on the path of darkness without looking twice to the light rising around them enveloping everybody's souls, specially those of the innocent.—Without really knowing why, she glanced at Zoom-Zoom who lay on Mesiter's arm.—The most important thing is to be happy with our loved ones; to remember those who are no longer with us and enjoy those who are still here.—Bluestreak lowered his head, remembering his family and friends lost in the fight of Praxus.

—Sometimes, for as much as we wish, we'll lose several friendships and will never be back however that doesn't mean the memories are deleted, they'll always be there and then, in spite of the mistakes we've done, we'll forgive them and wish good for their lives. As Christ did forgive the Jewish that condemned him to the cross, we must forgive the others.

God gave his son for the salvation of men. Christ gave everything without expecting anything back; we still have to learn that lesson. Perhaps you can't understand, since not even we humans can understand it.

This celebration has nothing to do with material gifts, but with the feelings accompanying such gifts. It doesn't matter if we give a flower or a mansion, what matters is the intention, the love we put on it.—Marissa smiled, lifting a hand to her face.

—Oh, poetic.—Sunstreaker murmured, lifting his body from Sideswipe's lap.

—It makes you think.—Bluestreak pointed out.

—Yes, but I'd like to comprehend it better.—SaidMeister, taking Marissa on his hand. Zoom-Zoom still laid on him, sleeping soundly. The white Mazda looked at him tenderly.—I think he beats me in this.—

Optimus stood up and checked his internal clock; it was almost five o'clock in the morning. It was time to take some rest and recharge. The other Transformers followed him.

Outside in the corridor, Sunstreaker hugged his brother from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.—Sideswipe… Maybe the fleshbag is right. There's always someone we care about. As I do for you… Now, don't start drooling! You better not tell anyone!—He stated.

* * *

The room was now empty, only the human and the two Mazdas were left. Mesiter woke up Zoom-Zomm and the automaton stood up, running to a far corner behind Teletraan-1.

—A good speech.—

m—Shame you can't grasp the meaning. I think Zoom-Zoom's innocence helps him to understand. His intelligence may be limited, but that doesn't prevent him from have feelings.—Marissa sat on Meister's shoulder, leaning over. Until then, she noticed they were sitting under a mistletoe.—Look Mesiter. Do you know what that means, no?—The Autobot bit his lower lip, seemingly nervous and nodded slightly, turning his face to see the human, who leaned closer and gave him a tender kiss on his lips.—I'll have to get used to---She was cut off in the middle of her sentence as Meister took her on one hand, as if trying to embrace her. Zoom-Zoom came back with the box he helped to wrap and placed it on the floor.

—Open it. It's for you.—He said.

Meister smiled and opened the box, finding Marissa's gifts, not knowing what to say next.

—There's still more,—She begun.—Get that out and you'll see.—

When Meister removed his stuff, Marissa asked Zoom-Zoom to take the white fabric away to uncover what was underneath, a huge brown stuffed bunny appeared when the red Mazda took the fabric away, hidden on the bunny's long stuffed ears there were another four star-shaped steel rims.

—Merry Christmas, Zoom-Zoom.—

The red Mazda grabed the bunny and hugged him happily, and he sat beside Meister and hugged him again.

—Marissa, I guess you and Zoom-Zoom are the best gift anyone could get.—

**THE END**

_00000_

_A/N: There's a Christmas capol in Spanish named "The fishes on the river" it's really cute :)_

Well now, I hope this was of you liking. I hope I didn't offend anyone with it. I just wanted to write something cute for Christmas.

By the way, I feel happy with what I wrote, I've never said such things before in my whole life and I'm proud I had the nerve to do it in this fic.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU!!


End file.
